Jack's Guardian
by PitchNightmare
Summary: Jack x Pitch. Pitch is still trying to find his place in the world that has once forgotten him. He might just be able to find himself through the help of his one time enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Casted out, forgotten, as always…

The only thing that keeps Pitch company now is the darkness, the cold, and fear. His fear, the children's fear, all the fear in this wretched world-and they had just left him there! The horrid guardians! Left him here to rot with his fear. It consumes him, creeping into his mind like a disease. A disease that has clouded Pitch from reality, feeling pleasure, knowing anything now but this darkness.

For a year, Pitch had found a hiding spot in his lair. It wasn't much, just a small opening in the rocky wall. Just enough to tuck his slim body into the back of the cave to get away from the minions that once served him. The black, misting horses had tried frantically for months to kick and bite at the opening. They did just about anything to break the wall down and retrieve Pitch. Then one day they just stopped. Pitch wasn't sure if they finally gave up or he was no longer worth their time. He wasn't worth anyone's time anymore.

"No!" Pitch screams to himself. He points to no one in particular. "I am the boogeyman! This world needs me. The children need fear-they fear me! They still fear me…" Pitch mumbles and becomes still. His shimmering eyes flicker to the opening of the cave when he thought he saw movement. No, only the shadows. Nothing more. Pitch peeks more and leans forward.

He has debated many times trying to escape. Yet each time, the fear had found him. He had thought himself to be doomed when it bit and cut his flesh before he found this hiding place. Pitch has had plenty of time to heal, but that experience isn't something he was about to welcome anytime soon. Today is different though. Pitch can feel it in his bones.

Hesitantly he slips his pale hand toward the mouth of the cave. Nothing reaches back for it. He pulls his arm back and tucks his arm in his lap. He stares into the darkness of his lair as if he doesn't recognize it. It takes another hour before Pitch finds the courage to stick his head out and look around. Nothing welcomes him.

His tall figure slips out from the hiding spot and he stands upright. He winces and touches his lower back from being cramped up so long. His gaze finds the cages above and he ducks. Their swaying startles him and he had forgotten they were there. "They're mine," Pitch comforts himself. "They're for my prisoners…yes. Oh."

The boogeyman spots a single beam of light shining down from the opening above the lair. Pitch moves up to it and tilts himself to spot the moon up in the sky. "Oh…it's just _you._ What? Mocking me as always? I have every right to be up there! I'm going back! Tonight!" He shouts at the moon in his British accent, throwing his arm upward. His skin touches the moon light and it stings. Pitch is surprised by this and holds his hand to his chest. It has been so long since he has seen or been in the light it is painful, both to the touch and to his vision.

Pitch dismisses this and moves around his home, searching for any sign of life. When it becomes clear that it's only him, Pitch calms down a little. A few times he catches himself off guard by the movement of his own shadow and makes himself jump. He couldn't help it. He has only known to be afraid all this time. He couldn't even escape it in his sleep. He never dreams. It's only nightmares. He once found pleasure in the nightmares, but not when they're directed at him.

Pitch hasn't even been able to do his job. There is balance in this world, and to all the good that the guardian's might bring, the boogeyman is the necessary bad. There has been a huge imbalance now, and he has no believers. From that he has become weak and scared. Does he even know how to frighten anyone? What if he fails again?

Pitch scoffs at himself. "What am I doing? I am doubting my own abilities?" The voices start up again. At first it's too soft to hear, just enough that Pitch acknowledges it. Then the voices get louder, reaching his ears. Reassuring him that he is forgotten, unneeded, and unwanted. Pitch covers his ears and twists his face in pain. "Enough!" The voices are in his head now and no amount of covering his ears will stop him from hearing the nagging dread. "No more! No more I say! Get out! Get out!" The boogeyman screams at the top of his lungs until they finally silent themselves. He opens his eyes, his heart pounding. They're gone.

He hates the voices. He hates the creeping doubt. This hate fuels him suddenly and warms his gray flesh. This time when Pitch yells, it's rage. Sinking into the shadows, he travels upward toward the ceiling of the cave. He emerges upside down, near the opening of the earth where the broken bed used to be. Without any more thought, Pitch swings himself up and around through the hole and into the moon light. He continues until his boots are on the snow and he is finally out of his lair. Pitch throws his head back to hiss and growl at the moon like a wild animal.

Getting his footing after being exposed to the wilderness, the light, and the sharp glow of the winter scenery, Pitch stumbles through the woods. He continues to stay on task and not let himself fall back into what he was. This is a new beginning for him. He must start over and remind the mortals who he is and what he can do.

Pitch walks until he reaches the edge of a cliff with the city lights beneath him. He takes a deep breath, lifting his chest to fill his lungs with the cool air. He closes his eyes and tries to feel fear…but there is none. What is this? None at all? No this can't be-ah! Pitch feels it coming from house nearby. It draws him in, intoxicating really, the way it lures the creature over. He moves with grace from one shadow to the next until he is in the room belonging to a little boy. Pitch hovers over him with glee, breathing hard and looking on with excitement. The boy looks so scared! But what's this? The boy isn't asleep? What is it…?

The boogeyman slinks under the child's bed as the door swings open. Not that he can be seen by anyone, but he finds comfort under the bed, in the closet, or behind the door. An adult comes bursting in, yelling at the boy and shaking an angry fist toward him. Pitch coos from the scene. The anger from the man is fascinating and he can hear the heart from the little boy pounding wildly.

Yet, the father, presumably, doesn't stop there. He swings his fist toward the child and knocks the lamp down when his arm goes flying back. The lamp falls to the floor and turns on. The bright light makes the boogeyman howl so loud that it shatters the bulb. As much as Pitch was enjoying the fear and rage, the man beating the boy isn't fun for the boogeyman. It brings him back flashbacks of his minions turning on him and biting him into a corner. The voices begin to whisper at him. How did they find him here? What is that sound? Who-the boy?

Pitch can suddenly hear the little boy begging for help, louder than the voices swarming his head. Years of built up pain and torment focus upon the tormenter all at once. Pitch rises up so fast, that he knocks the bed over, flipping it on to its side with a loud crash. The boogeyman jumps for the father and grabs him by the neck.

The father clenches his throat, feeling as though a steel death grip is upon him. The man's eyes become wide as the shadows casted on the wall begin to move and mock him. All at once he remembers his childhood and his fear of the dark. Then there before him, he can see what has him by such a strangle hold. The boogeyman himself. The man opens his mouth to scream, and Pitch opens his mouth wide in return. A black stream of misting sand escapes Pitch's mouth and forces itself down into the father's. A collection of hundreds of nightmares aggressively enter the man and choke him violently. When the man can't handle the torment anymore, his eyes roll back and he slumps in Pitch's arms.

Pitch drops the man disgustedly. He stands over the collapsed body a while until he feels small arms wrap around his legs. Surprised, Pitch swings around to see what has a hold of him. He is not only shocked to have the boy able to see him, but hugging him as hard as his little arms can manage.

"Thank you Mr. Boogeyman," the little boy whispers affectionately.

Pitch doesn't know exactly what to do. He hasn't actually come in much physical contact with these little mortal monsters, let alone one being so…loving toward him. Pitch Black tries to shake the child off him, but the boy doesn't let go. He goes to grab him but finds himself appalled in actually touching the boy.

"Remove yourself from me!" Pitch bellows out deeply. It's enough to startle the child into dropping his arms and stepping back. "What are you doing? Do you not know who I am child? You even said it yourself! I'm the Boogeyman-do you believe I was actually here to help you?"

The boy nods with his swollen lip. He tries to smile the best he could manage. Somewhere deep down, so very deep down in Pitch's core, he has…what's this-pity? Pity for this boy? Can it be? Pitch snorts at this and raises his chin up. "Believe whatever you wish. I'm done here." The boogeymen moves to leave.

"Mr. Boogeyman, did you kill my dad?" The boy looks on with hope.

Pitch stops at the door, but doesn't look back. "No…but he will wish I did." With that Pitch is gone.

He reappears in a dark alleyway in the middle of the city. He doesn't look happy, not one bit. He is moving in the darkness with his body tense and carrying a frown on his thin face. He wasn't expecting his first scare to go so badly. His mind plays out the scenario a few times and it distracts him from noticing that he is being followed.

Above him, an agile figure jumps from one roof top to the next. When Pitch finally notices, he spins around to look, but the figure is gone. Pitch narrows his eyes and watches closely. Then he feels someone behind him, accompanied by the light pat of bare feet touching the cobblestone. Pitch swings around and is greeted with a face he hasn't seen a long time. He had hoped that with his time away, the guardians had all died in a terrible accident involving the sleigh, but it doesn't look like he is that lucky.

"Oh Jack. You're alive. That is…truly disappointing." Pitch frowns.

"Heh, I should have figured you would say something like that. Then again, I was hoping for a hello instead…" Jack grins, leaning on his staff.

"Then it seems we continue to disappoint one another. So why don't you save us both the trouble of this conversation getting anymore bothersome and just leave me be."

"You know I can't do that Pitch. I think this is a conversation worth your time."

"I doubt anything you say is worth anyone's time."

"Aren't you wondering where the horses went?"

Pitch stops and stares at Jack sharply. He holds his stare unblinking as he studies Jack's face. Jack gazes back with much more welcoming, warm eyes. There is some truth to the look though and Pitch decides to hear him out. He leans to one foot and throws up his hand in a gesture. "So, you got rid of them. So what?"

"Yes. Well, the other's and I-"

"Why would you care enough to do that?"

"Hey?...You're welcome."

Pitch snarls, "You dare believe I would thank you? Where were you months ago? Do you know how long I've been trapped-"

"About a year," Jack interrupts. "I think you needed a timeout."

Pitch stiffens and tightens his lips. He throws his arms to one side as his scythe appears. Pitch doesn't give Jack much time to do anything as he swings his weapon at the boy angrily. Jack jumps out of the way and lands on top of a dumpster. Pitch moves to swing again, but Jack stops him.

"Woah! Hey! Calm down!" Jack puts up his hands to show he means no harm. It doesn't stop Pitch from swinging again for him. Jack flips off the dumpster and lands behind Pitch. "You weren't ready before! You are now! The man in the moon-" Jack flinches at Pitch's scream at mention anything to do with Mim. Pitch storms Jack and this time manages to cut open the blue sweater sleeve with his scythe. Jack believes he dodged unharmed, until he realizes blood is dripping down his pale skin. He holds the cut, glaring at Pitch. "At least, I was told you were ready…"

"For what?!" Pitch spits, clenching his uneven, sharp teeth.

"To be a guardian…to join us."

This is enough to make Pitch stop with the scythe above his head, blinking. "What did you say?"

Jack holds his arm, breathing hard. "The moon, it chooses you."

Pitch shakes his head, "You lie! This is one of your tricks Jack!"

"I don't lie. I promise it's the truth."

Pitch lowers his weapon and looks up to the moon. He stares at it for a while, lowering his hairless brow. "What…? This…this is your answer to me?" Jack takes a step closer, but Pitch throws his hand up to stop him. "Don't get near me Jack. I swear…" Pitch looks back to him, "This is a cruel joke, that's all it is! After all these years, the man in the moon wants me to hang around you freaks? And to what? Protect the children? I will collect them all for my next meal before I do such a thing!"

Jack stands up straighter, "But you did! You already did! I didn't believe you had it in you, but I just seen it, just now at that house. You saved that boy."

"It was a mistake."

"The child believed in you Pitch. He believed you saved him and he held you!" Jack smiles with joy.

Pitch doesn't show the same happiness that Jack shares. Instead he has an expressionless look on his features. He goes to say something, but instead just rolls his eyes and walks away. "Seriously Jack…"

Jack doesn't say anything more. He just watches Pitch walk away and disappear into the shadows. "I told you guys this would never work…"

"Give it time Jack, he'll come around." A gentle voice says behind him and Tooth smiles as she comes out from her hiding spot. She puts a slender hand on his shoulder. "It will take time. Now come on, we need to fix up your arm sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just how are we going to go about doing this again mate?" Bunny stares down at the dirty, old bed in the middle of Pitch's lair with both paws on his hips.

"I'm not sure. How about we just grab him?" Jack shrugs. "Could always put him in the sack like you did with me. I'm sure North would agree to that."

"Shh! We'll wake him!" Tooth flies around, waving for them to quiet down. "He might be awake now. What if he heard us? Or worse, he isn't even there." She gasps and looks over her shoulder.

"Oh he's there alright. You can bet my colorful eggs that he is hidin' like a little ankle biter, scared of their own shadow." Bunny comments.

Sandman lifts his small hands up, gesturing to them to lift up the bed and put it aside. The group looks to the golden, smaller man and they all nod to one another.

Very carefully Bunny grabs the wooden frame at the end and Jack has the front with the help of Tooth. They all lift the bed up and set it aside. Sandman points and they all look down. Sure enough, Pitch is sleeping on the floor. He is curled up on his left side, hands to his neck and knees to his chest.

"He actually looks somewhat peaceful when he sleeps," Jack lowers his blue hood to take a better look. "What do you think he dreams about?"

Sandman frowns and shakes his head, not wanting to know.

"No time to be wasting wondering such things. Get the sack ready." Bunny gestures to Sandman, and Sandman nods. He fumbles with the sack and holds it open as best as he can.

"Careful now-careful…" Tooth holds her breath.

This is around the time that Pitch's eyes shoot open. His gold orbs flicker to the feet gathered around him and then up to their faces. He sits up quickly and tries to gather mentally what is happening. "What is this? What are you all doing in my home?"

Sandman panics and tosses the sack around Pitch's head, in which he easily grabs with frustration and throws off. He rises to his feet and they all get ready. Bunny has his boomerangs out, Jack with his staff pointed, and Tooth with her fists. Pitch takes the sack and throws it at Sandman, whom catches it with wide eyes. "Answer me-one of you! Do I invade your home and try to kidnap the one of you? Huh? Is this about the whole guardian position? Well? Someone answer me!" Pitch is angry at first, but then chuckles, smiling at them until he realizes that no one finds it humorous. He lowers his brow and leans in. "You are serious? What sort of threat would have the guardians so weak that they need my help?"

"We sure as heck don't need your help mate. You need ours." Bunny corrects.

Pitch scrunches his face, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, without us, you'd still be in a corner crying for help."

"Cry? Cry!?" The Boogeyman bursts into laughter. "I can not cry even if I wanted to. It is not in my nature. Neither is being a guardian…"

Jack lowers his staff and sighs, "Look Pitch. Why don't you just come with us to the North Pole? If you just follow with us this one time and you _still_ don't agree that you're chosen, we'll leave you alone forever. As long as you keep to yourself, of course."

Pitch puts his fingers to his chin and rubs his jawline. "I have a better idea. You all leave my home before I tear you apart limb by limb and I never see any of your stupid faces ever again."

"Well, this was a waste of time." Bunny taps his foot on the ground to open up his tunnel. He waits to see what the others do before he hops right into it.

Sandman shrugs and lifts himself up and with Tooth tagging along, they float toward the opening of Pitch's home, leaving only Jack there. Pitch gestures toward the exit in a smug way, assuming Jack will be leaving too. Though Jack doesn't go anywhere. Pitch gives Jack a look as if to say '_really_?' in a snaky attitude. "Is there anything more I can do for you Jack?"

"You're scared," Jack narrows his eyes.

"Oh I'm scared? This is precious. And why Jack am _I_ scared Jack?" Pitch laughs.

"You're scared you might actually have a bigger purpose. You're scared to be believed in again."

"Oh, that really is sweet. No Jack, you're wrong. You know what I'm scared of? Children no longer being frighten of me. But not just that, worse, they want me to protect them. I lurk under their beds to feed off their fear-"

"Why not help them with their fears instead? Protect them from their real fears rather than their imaginary ones."

"Because I don't care Jack. I don't care about the children. I want them to suffer just like I have suffered. I want them to be miserable, just like their parents. I want the world just the way it was in the dark ages. I want people to be so very afraid once more."

"You can't mean that."

"Oh but I do Jack. So don't assume to know what I'm afraid of. You don't even know me at all Jack." Pitch puts his hands behind his back and lowers his head. He is becoming increasingly frustrated with this whole ridiculous idea. "What would you have me do anyways…?"

"Collect fear. All the monsters, nightmares, and things that go bump in the night. Collect them all and hide them away from the children. Only you can gather them Pitch…We didn't realize how out of control they were becoming without you to lead them and control them."

Pitch puts his hand to the opening in his cloak, touching his bare chest. "Oh…So I see. You do need my help after all."

"I still say you need ours…"

"Why?"

"I don't think you actually want to be alone Pitch. You came to me once, you asked me to join you. You didn't want to be alone, you wanted a family." Jack steps forward with that warm look about him again.

Pitch is taken back, unable to say anything at first. His mouth is a gape, and his cheeks flush with a dark color. "I was only trying to trick you, you pathetic child."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't care what you believe in Jack." Pitch begins to pace.

"But I care Pitch. I care about you!" Jack stands up straighter.

Pitch stops and looks over his shoulder. "What?" Jack doesn't repeat himself. Pitch knew what he just said. It's just-Pitch has a hard time believing it.

"I believe in you," Jack gets too close for Pitch's liking and he puts up his hand to stop him.

"I don't trust you…"

Jack is far too close now and Pitch's heart rate picks up. Jack moves to put his arms around Pitch, but as he goes to grab him Pitch had vanished. "Oh come now Jack! This is no longer funny. Please just go away would you?"

"I don't want to go away. To be honest, I've thought about you a lot Pitch. This whole year, I couldn't stop thinking about you…" Jack speaks to the shadows, not knowing where Pitch went. Gold eyes appear behind him.

Pitch comes forward and shoves Jack down to the hard rocky ground. "No more Jack!"

"Have you not thought of me? At all? You said we go together so well…cold and dark." Jack tries to get up, but Pitch throws him down again. Pitch reaches down for a fist full of white hair to pin him there to the ground, making sure he doesn't rise again.

"…Why are you doing this…" Pitch whispers to him. Jack doesn't respond, he just keeps still beneath Pitch.

It's not as though Pitch hasn't thought about it. He has had plenty of time to think lately and Jack was at the top of the list. He would allow his thoughts to wander to Jack's pretty face, those blue eyes, and milky skin. But why would Jack be thinking of him? If this is a trick, it's an odd one. What a strange way to appeal to someone to join their group, by being…_interested_ in them. Not just that, but one male toward another. Pitch isn't sure if he should be disgusted or intrigued. He wants to be violent now with all his confusion and mixed emotions. Yet, all he can do is find himself leaning forward toward Jack who still lies face down on the floor. He rubs his face against the boy's icy sweatshirt, and closes his eyes to take in his scent. He nuzzles his cheek against the stiff material, up to Jack's cool, soft neck. When Jack gives out a gasp, Pitch opens his eyes and realizes suddenly what he is doing. He removes his hand from Jack's hair and pulls himself back with terror on his face. "I didn't mean…" He trails off, then disappears in his shame.

By the time Jack rises, Pitch is nowhere to be found. He tries to find him in the shadows, but it's no use. "It's okay Pitch…it's alright." With that, Jack leaves the lair.

Pitch hides in the corner, two eyes staring out from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack is scared. It is cold and dark…and it reminds him of what it was like trapped under the ice. Before the man in the moon whispered his name and let him know it was alright. He reaches out to find a wall and stays put trying to figure out where he is and how he got here. It's surreal, wherever he is. Maybe this is nothing but a bad dream.

"Keep telling yourself that Jack, it's only a bad dream…"

That voice…Jack knows that voice. He lifts his head and furrows his brow. "Pitch?"

"Are you not surprised to see me Jack? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Not necessarily." Jack spins around, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

"Then what is it you want Jack?"

"Well I mean…I do want…"

"What?"

"You…" Jack says the last part with hesitation. Only because he doesn't know where he is or where Pitch is for that matter. Jack moves along a tunnel, barely able to see his hand in front of his own face.

"…Prove-it." Pitch growls. "Would you object to kissing me?" There is a bit of hesitation in his own voice, but with mischievousness there too.

"No…I don't suppose I would. I don't know where you are though." Jack keeps turning each time he thinks he might spot Pitch, but he is only left with a shadow or a rock wall.

"I'm right here," Pitch says, standing directly behind Jack. It makes Jack nearly jump out of his skin, but turn to greet him.

Jack looks up at the Boogeyman, who's judging, piercing gaze is upon him. Pitch is hard to read, especially in this moment. Jack is uncomfortable about what Pitch might do, but rises to his tip toes anyways. He lifts his chin and closes his eyes, puckering his lips a bit. Pitch gives the boy a funny look, but leans in out of curiosity. Jack peeks open an eye to find where Pitch is and plants a kiss on his lips. Pitch was expecting this, even asking it. Though wasn't thinking Jack would actually do it! Pitch pulls back, still able to feel how soft Jack's lips were on his own.

"Why did you do that?" Pitch says in an angry tone.

"Wha-you asked me to." Jack answers quietly.

Pitch vanishes back into the darkness and reappears from another spot. "If this is a trick-if this is only to make me join you and the guardians…" Jack loses his footing and tumbles into the darkness that appeared under his feet. He lands in another unknown location, wiping off snow from his pants.

"I wouldn't stoop so low!" Jack yells back. "Why are you confronting me like this? Why in my dreams?"

"No…in your nightmare's Jack. I can feel you better this way. I can tell there is some truth to what you say. You must understand why it is that I don't trust you so easily…"

"I guess I wouldn't trust you either."

"Yet here we are…if it were the other way around…" Pitch walks up to Jack from his right side.

"Then you must like me too?" Jack wonders hopefully.

Pitch snorts, "Don't be so rash. I am only interested in the idea, I find it amusing that lil'Jack has a crush on me."

"Yeah well…what are you going to do about that?"

Pitch cups his hands together, "Is that a challenge?"

Jack laughs playfully, "It just might be!" He gives a crooked grin, always ready for fun.

"Then take off your clothes," Pitch sinks back into the darkness and floats around above Jack. Only his eyes and pointed teeth gleam once in a while, giving away where he might be.

Jack crosses his arms over his chest, "So you do like me? I think you should take them off for me." Just as the words escape Jack's lips, he feels something cut across his back. It not only slices his clothes, but cuts a little into his skin. "Hey, watch it!"

"If you want me Jack, you must expect me not to play so nice. Watch yourself now." Pitch's laughter is from all around Jack. A cut here and a slice there, Pitch cuts into Jack's clothes, nipping his flesh once in a while. When Jack's clothes are barely hanging on to his slender form, he shakes the strips of cloth off himself.

"There! Okay? Is this what you want?" Jack covers himself at first, once in a while trying to keep his hands to his sides, but finds himself more modest than he anticipated. This all isn't real after all, just a dream. Yet, it feels so real.

"Yesss…" Pitch hisses with glee. He observes the trembling little Jack in front of him, admiring his flawless, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Most of all his hairless physic with that precious, virgin cock of his.

Pitch can't take it anymore. Who is he kidding? He wants Jack so bad he can't help himself. He didn't realize how strong the desire is until this very moment. He pounces suddenly like a cat catching its prey. Pinning down his white little mouse from behind and biting into him with his jagged teeth. Jack screams at the pain, but settles down beneath the Boogeyman's body. Pitch doesn't release until Jack is still, and then licks at the wound he has caused. He gives a kiss just above the bite mark and goes about rubbing against Jack affectionately as he had done before. Pitch wraps his arms around Jack and holds him tight.

"…You bit me…" Jack whines, touching the back of his neck.

"Only claiming what is mine," Pitch smiles against Jack's white hair. He nearly crushes Jack's fragile little form, trying to cling to him desperately. "Do you know how long it has been since I've touched another like this? I have longed for it Jack…and I don't really care that you have this." Jack winces when he feels slender fingers wrap around his dick, giving it a squeeze. "I'll take it all. I want you-I want you." Pitch purrs and nips at Jack's neck some more.

"I've never done anything like this before…"

"I know Jack, I can smell the fear off you. This is a different fear, an innocent…pure one! It's all so exciting."

"I'm not sure about this. Pitch get off!" Jack wiggles beneath Pitch.

"Oh! Ha-ha-ha! I thought you wanted to have a bit of fun?! We are having fun Jack! I know you're enjoying yourself too or you wouldn't be so hard!" Pitch strokes at Jack's now throbbing cock, making Jack squeeze his eyes shut. He strokes Jack's balls tenderly and squeezes.

"Please…Pitch, take it slow." Jack begs.

Pitch grabs Jack by the jaw and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Very well Jack." Pitch takes Jack by the arm and easily flips him over to his backside. He moves in to lap his tongue against Jack's head, swirling his tongue around, before his warm mouth takes him in. Pitch swoons at the sounds Jack makes and sucks very gently on him. He places both hands on Jack's hips and each time his head bobs down, he swallows up a few more inches.

Pre-cum runs down Pitch's throat and he drinks from Jack the sweet juices. When he goes to talk, some saliva connects from his bottom lip to Jack's tip. "You like that Jack?" He receives a trembling yes and continues to pleasure Jack some more. He closes his eyes and sucks Jack's dick nice and hard. Jack is a modest size for his own small, slender body. It's easy for Pitch to swallow it whole and allow it down his throat. Pitch stops to say more, only to get splashed with cum across his face. It makes him jolt and wipe it off. That was faster than he anticipated.

"I'm sorry!" Jack yelps between breaths. "I've never…I never felt anything like that before…Please…again…"

Pitch looks pissed at first that Jack would release like that right in his face, but his expression softens when he watches the beautiful boy breathing so hard beneath him. He goes back to sucking on Jack, loving the way the boy whines and cries like a girl. It's not long again before Jack nearly chokes Pitch with a throat full of warm sperm. Pitch swallows it down, giving Jack a sour look. "Would you at least give me some warning!"

"Oooh…Pitch…"

"Oh Jack…we need to work on you. You will have some since of control when I'm through with you." Pitch flicks at Jack's sensitive genitals, making him cry. "Maybe I will consider joining you at the North Pole…but only for you Jack. Only for you." Pitch leaves Jack with a kiss before the boy wakes up in his bed.

Jack is back where he fell asleep at North's palace. He tries to control his heart rate and wipe the sweat from his face. When he shifts he realizes something is wrong. Jack lifts up the covers and realizes he is naked and covered in his own cum. It makes him wonder how loud he was in his sleep. He covers his mouth and settles back into the pillows in the bed in his own room. He rubs his thighs together and can't wait to see Pitch again for some more.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had fallen back asleep from his wonderful dreams. He dreams of Pitch, but this time it's his own self-conscious rather than Pitch himself. His cock twitches with pleasure and for hours he has wet dreams of the king of nightmares. Jack wakes up feeling wonderful, in fact, he can't remember a time he has woken up so warm and cozy. Then he hears voices in the hallway and perks up. It's fighting. Fighting between North and…Pitch? Jack leaps out of bed to clean himself up and get dressed. He stumbles around the bedroom and throws the door open. He looks about and runs around North's palace until he finds the two arguing. They're so focused on one another that they don't even notice Jack standing there.

Pitch is throwing his arms around wildly, "You DARE?! I will not be made a fool of because of what your gut tells you! You are a fat, old, fool!"

"You are a wretched-terrible-monster Pitch! I crazy for even letting you in my palace!" North spits in his Russian accent.

The two start screaming over one another before Jack speaks up. "Hey! Hey! What is this all about guys?" The two men turn and North places his hand on his belly, tapping it a few times. Pitch looks down at Jack with a sly smile. Jack blushes a tad from Pitch's look, focusing on North instead. "Well?"

"Pitch wants biggest room in the palace-which would be mine." North throws up his arms.

The Boogeyman shrugs, "Well it's only fair. I am your guest. I can't go about sleeping under your bed with you on top. You'd crush me."

"Wha! You'd sleep beneath? What is point of taking my bedroom in first place?!"

"Because I can!" Pitch jabs his bony finger into the fat man's chest. Well, North is mostly muscle, but Pitch sees mostly lard.

Jack throws in a suggestion, "What if Pitch slept under my bed? I won't crush you. Not to say North would."

Pitch raises his brow at this idea and smiles nearly ear to ear. "Oh? That is too kind of you Jack. You won't be afraid of me sleeping beneath you?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you…" Jack smirks.

"…Bad feeling…in the gut…" North rubs his stomach and looks between them both. "See? You two do as you wish. No taking North's room."

Pitch moves across the ground to Jack, nearly floating with his long robe. "Why don't you show me where I can take my things then?"

Jack blinks, not seeing Pitch holding any luggage but decides to lead him anyways. They both head into the bedroom and the door slams shut on its own. Pitch looks about with his usual distaste toward most…pretty things. The bedroom is too bright, but he does admire the ice sculptures. "You did these?" Pitch taps an ice design on the table.

"Yeah," Jack blushes once more. "Do you like it?"

"Mm, it's charming. A little too happy for my taste, but I admire the craftsmen ship."

"We could…design together?" Jack points out and Pitch nods, not bothering to look at Jack. "Pitch…?"

"Yes."

"Were you…well, were you in my head? I mean, was the dream-real? The one…last night. I um-nevermind." Jack rubs the back of his neck.

Pitch perks up with a pleased look on his face. "Why? Did you like it?"

Jack shrugs, "No, I mean…yeah, I just…it felt so real." He turns to look at Pitch, but he's gone. He hears some noises near his feet and he looks down to where Pitch is examining under the bed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Pitch reaches into his robe and starts unloading tied sacks filled with black sand. He puts them in a pile in the shadows, and Jack has no idea where exactly they're coming from. It's not like Pitch can hide anything on that slim body of his.

"You can…sleep on top of the bed…with me…if you want?" Jack swallows hard.

The comment gains Jack a look from Pitch accompanied by a smile. "On top of the bed?"

"Yeah," Jack brushes some white hair from his face with a grin flashing back to Pitch.

Pitch stands up at his full height and Jack has to look up at him once more. Pitch feels the sheets, smoothing them down as his hand runs over them. He moves around the bed and takes a seat to feel the mattress beneath him. He bounce a little and moves to lie down on the pillow. It's comfortable…Pitch hasn't slept on anything like this...maybe ever?

Pitch shifts when he feels Jack snuggle up behind him and wrap his arm around him. "Do you want to have some more fun?"

Pitch blinks and looks over his shoulder at Jack. His hand rises and the lock twists shut on the door. "You're already up for more?" Jack nods shyly and Pitch rolls over with amusement. "What is it that you have in mind?"

"I want…"

"Yes?"

"I wish to…"

"Yes, out with it boy."

"I want to be inside you."

Pitch lowers his brow and snorts. "_Wha_-t? I think you have some confusion of your place Jack. I will be inside of you _when_ I desire it."

"Please Pitch…just once. It's all I want." Jack pleads and hugs onto Pitch more. The Boogeyman shoves him off, but Jack just snuggles right back into place. Pitch tries again to detach Jack from him, but Jack continues to cuddle. Finally Pitch smacks Jack across the face and rises.

"You don't get to tell me what you want! You are mine, not the other way around!" Pitch glares Jack down. Jack holds his face and whimpers from being hit. This strikes a cord in Pitch and he stops all of a sudden. "Don't look at me like that. This is your fault. If you would have just let go of me I wouldn't have hit you like I did." Pitch can't stand it as he watches Jack roll away from Pitch and keep his back to him. Pitch snarls and growls toward Jack, curling his fingers, wanting to hit the ignorant boy some more. Instead he finds himself pulling off his robe and tossing it aside. "Look-at me!" Pitch sneers between his teeth.

Jack does as he is told and stops to admire Pitch standing there naked before him. He is more beautiful than he anticipated. Pitch's gray flesh has a shimmer to it, similar to the Sandman's grainy sparkles. Pitch is lean and slender, but what really catches Jack's eye is the man's cock. It's definitely…a treat to the eyes. Pitch says nothing as he heads for the bed and lies back down beside Jack. He adjusts himself among the pillows and blankets, holding his legs a little apart.

"Go on! Do what you want. Make it fast." Pitch doesn't make eye contact with Jack. Each time Jack tries to look deep in those gold eyes, Pitch keeps turning his face from one side to the other. Jack has to grab the older man's jawline and force him to look back at him.

"Are you nervous?" Jack wonders.

"I'm annoyed. I am frustrated that all you can do is give me a look and I feel so small. That you can convince me to do such a silly thing when all I did was tap you on the cheek."

"I think it was more than a tap. I'm pretty sure it left a mark, just like the bite did."

"Good. You deserved it."

Jack can't help but laugh at Pitch, who doesn't return even a smile. It's the Boogeyman's stubbornness that Jack finds adorable in a way. Jack undoes his pants and moves between Pitch's slim legs. He looks down to hold his cock in his hands and align himself with Pitch's hole. "Should I…use something?"

"No. I'm so warm inside I bet you'll just melt within me. That should be enough lubricant."

"I hope I don't!" Jack snickers and pushes himself in. Pitch relaxes as Jack spreads his legs further and Jack gets about an inch in. Jack nearly bucks at the sudden sensation of Pitch's pillowy insides. Jack gains his composure and pushes further inside with a few pants.

Pitch gives out a soft moan at the feeling, closing his eyes to take in the boy's cold cock inside his warm rectum. His anus convulses lightly against Jack's cock, and the boy nearly slumps over from the feeling of Pitch's rim tightening and loosing around him. "Go on Jack…have-your-fun." Pitch taunts. "If you can even manage a thrust…"

Jack looks up with determination in his crystal blue eyes. Pitch smirks at this and bites his bottom lip as Jack begins his thrusts. Pitch closes his eyes once more to indulge in the pleasure that Jack is giving him. Then there is a sudden sensation that rushes through Pitch's body as Jack manages to ram himself against his prostate. "Jack-" Pitch tries to keep his voice calm. "Right there, keep pushing in at that angle."

Pitch covers his mouth to hide a loud moan, sinking back into the bed further. He rocks his hips with Jack's swaying body and his heart skips a few beats. Jack gets excited by Pitch's reaction and pounds harder into Pitch's body. The Boogeyman hits his foot hard on Jack's side.

"Ow!" Jack rubs his hip.

"Find a rhythm Jack!" Pitch demands. He allows Jack to continue, as Jack does what he is told. Pitch settles back with a smile. "There you go…"

It doesn't take long for Jack to start to reach his climax. Pitch doesn't care for the inexperience, but adores the boy's enthusiasm. Pitch throws himself back with each thrust to gain his own orgasm. When he feels it building up, it's quick and unexpected. Pitch tosses his head back and digs his nails into the bed hard enough to tear the fabric with his long nails. Jack gives out a sharp cry and falls forward as he releases inside of Pitch. The burst of warm sperm fills Pitch's insides, making Pitch release himself. He slumps back and trembles at the oozing cum streaming down over his testicles.

Jack collects himself and grins. "Ready to go again?"

Pitch tilts his head, "Again?"

Jack is already hard once more and pounding away before Pitch has time to adjust. "Well just wait now Jack…" His words trail off as a new wave of pleasure hits him. Pitch starts rocking his hips again before he has any more time to protest. Pitch becomes lost in the motions and all sense of time before once again he splashes sperm on Jack and his own stomach. Yet Jack still continues! "Alright, we're done!"

Jack laughs, sweating and smiling. "Can't keep up old man?"

Pitch is at a loss for words. Can he keep up with this young boy? What if he can't? So much energy Jack has…

Pitch feels a slight pain in his chest as his ego has been damaged slightly, not that he would admit to it. "Can I keep up? You must be joking. Always with your jokes and tricks Jack."

It seems Jack really proves himself. After a few more rounds, Pitch is exhausted. Both his ego and emotions won't let him give up so easily. He pushes on, and on…and on…until he literally passes out from exhaustion. Jack slows down when he realizes Pitch has fell asleep, twisted on his side. Jack takes a deep breath and slides out of Pitch. He moves over to help Pitch by putting his body in a more comfortable position. With that, he bounces out of bed and cleans himself up once more. He comes back to sit by Pitch to clean him up too. Once he is finished he takes the blanket and covers Pitch up, watching him for a while.

Pitch really does look peaceful when he sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Pitch wakes up in Jack's bed. At first he is lies there uneasy, not remembering where he is or how he got here. When his long fingers feel over the blanket and he smells Jack against the pillow, then he remembers. He is calm now and about to go back to sleep, eye lids heavy from the comfort of the silk sheets. Until he-really-remembers what happened. His eyes open wide and he flips himself over in search of Jack. The boy is gone, no where to be found in the room.

"Jack…" Pitch whispers for him, holding the blanket close to his chest.

The Boogeyman feels a rush of shame and he wants to go back to his lair and hide some more after this. He has underestimated himself. He couldn't keep up with Jack. Jack is too young for him and he knows it. He's just a boy, barely even eighteen to look at and only three hundred years under his belt. Pitch was already in his thirties when he was changed, and he is as old as man.

So much energy that boy has…what if Jack becomes tired of an old creature like him? What if he eventually wants something younger, prettier?

Pitch rises out of bed, putting his robe back on. Which the black suit simply rises on its own and clings to his body like a second skin. He goes to the door, peeking out to see where Jack went. He can hear his laughter somewhere down the hallway. Telling jokes and doing his tricks most likely, never skipping a beat. Too much damn energy.

Pitch slams the door in his frustration. Breaking the glass as he does so. He looks at himself in a cracked window panel, growling at the sight of himself. Such the opposite of that boy. It's not as if any of this was his choice! He was made like this! He was chosen for this!

Pitch slips away from the door to hide under the bed. He finds comfort in the darkness and is now able to think.~

~Several hours later Jack tried looking for Pitch, but he was no longer on top of the bed or under it. He had searched the palace high and low, finally deciding to go outside and look around. Sure enough he finds Pitch out in the snow by himself. Pitch sits on a hillside, watching something below. Jack floats up with the wind and lands gently beside him to take a seat. He leans into Pitch, but Pitch ignores him.

"I was wondering where you went. What are you doing out-"

"Shh," Pitch puts his hand up. "Listen…"

Jack tries to listen for something, anything but the wind. He hears nothing. He instead stays quiet beside Pitch, watching him, hoping he'll tell him what's wrong.

Pitch turns to him, looking down at the boy and realizing he doesn't hear anything. "It's the forest, down there. The animals, trees, and earth…they're upset."

"Why?"

"Something is frightening them. I'm not sure what, but it's not me anymore." Pitch looks miserable as he says this.

"Is it fear running about? They're lost without you."

"No. If it is, they're being controlled by something or someone else…"

"I'm surprised you're awake."

Pitch turns to look at Jack with a deadly glare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jack shrugs, "You were just sleeping so soundly is all. It's as though Sandy sprinkled you with some of his sleeping dust." Pitch says nothing to this and looks back again at the forest down the hill, tucked into the base of the mountains. Jack leans in to kiss Pitch on the cheek and it makes Pitch rise to move away from him. Jack jumps to his feet. "Is it something I did?"

Pitch shakes his head, standing with his back to Jack.

"Well what's wrong?"

Pitch opens his mouth to speak, but a voice not belonging to him speaks out instead. His gold eyes follow the voice, just as Jack does the same.

"He aint' givin you trouble now, is he Jack?" Bunny had been on his way to the palace when he had come across the both of them out in the snow. Bunny keeps an eye on Pitch and Pitch looks at him with extreme displeasure.

Jack laughs and shakes his head, "No, everything is fine. Pitch came on his own accord. He is staying with us. I mean, at North's place. He accepted the position."

"I did no such thing!" Pitch responds sharply. "I'm only here to listen to North's proposition and nothing more."

"Oh…I just thought…I was thinking you put more thought into what I said. That you do care about the children." Jack leans on his staff sadly.

"I already told you how I felt. You really need me to repeat myself? I can't stand them. If I had the opportunity I would have broke that boy's spine. Mm-Jamie was it? He had ruined everything for me."

"Then I don't understand why you're here!"

Pitch grabs Jack by his scrawny neck and lifts him off his feet. "For you and you alone," Pitch says so softly that only Jack would be able to hear over the howling of the wind around them. Before he can say anything more, there is a 'whack' sound and Pitch's hand slips from Jack. He collapses face first into the snow.

The boomerang returns to Bunny, "that was a bloody close call. Are you alright Jack?"

Jack falls to Pitch's side, touching the black liquid running down Pitch's neck. He touches it and spots the cut where the creature is bleeding from getting hit. "Why did you do that?!"

Bunny furrows his brow. "What? He was hurting you. What did ya think I'd do? You should leav'em right there in the snow. Let him freeze to death."

Jack ignores the rabbit and tries to pick Pitch up. When it doesn't work he tries to drag him. Finally he feels a paw on his arm and Bunny is there. "Would you help me? I can't leave him out here."

"It's just a 'nick in the old noggin lad. He's gonna be okay." Bunny frowns and feels like he knows what has happened…but tries to ignore such things. He doesn't want to know to be honest. But he does help Jack by grabbing Pitch by tucking his arms under his arm pits and lifting the man up while Jack has his legs.

The trip back to the palace is a quiet one between Jack and Bunny. Bunny avoiding any conversation, while Jack doesn't really feel comfortable about explaining himself. When they reach the doors, Bunny drops Pitch down and stares at Jack. "You know he'd do that to Jamie? He would have done what he said to that boy?"

Jack nods and keeps his head down. Jack's eyes on Pitch.

Bunny says nothing more and heads inside to North's palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch wakes up with both a headache and bandages wrapped around his head. He blinks until his vision becomes less blurry and he can tell he is right back in Jack's bedroom. He slumps against the pillows, increasingly annoyed with the way things are going. He then glances over to his right to see Jack sitting there smiling down at him.

"Are you alright?" Jack peeks under the bandage behind Pitch's ear where he was struck.

"What happened?"

"I believed you slipped and fell."

"You're a terrible liar Jack. I assume it had something to do with that kangaroo friend of yours."

"Oh, I'm not going to tell Bunny you said that…" Jack grins and settles his head down on Pitch's stomach.

Pitch lifts his hand and holds it above Jack's head a moment before deciding to place it on his white hair. He strokes gently, letting Jack close his eyes and relax against his new found lover.

"You were trying to tell me something outside…" Jack mutters, brushing his lips over Pitch's dark flesh.

"Yes. That there is evil in this world, and not all of it belongs to me."

"No…there was something else."

"I don't believe there was anything else."

"Now who is the bad liar?"

Pitch stops stroking Jack's hair and looks down at Jack. "I have nothing to say."

"You're upset, aren't you? Was it because of what we did? I didn't know it would upset you-"

"Oh come on Jack!" Pitch sits up, feeling a little dizzy from his head wound. "I'm not upset about that. I don't care if you rut until your little heart's content! It's what I did. Not you. I couldn't keep up with you boy. Because you're the worst. You're a child-a small, stupid child." Pitch tries to rise, but his wrist is caught. Jack tries to pull him back down to the bed and nuzzle his face against his back. Pitch snaps his arm out of Jack's grip and pushes Jack easily away. The boy rolls across the bed and ends up on his side. Pitch is quickly there to slump upon him.

Pitch lies over top of Jack, head down and buried into the back of his neck. Jack sighs heavily, blowing some hair out of his face. "I'm not a child…" Jack corrects as Pitch nuzzles on him, peeking out over his arm with his glowing eyes. "and I definitely made you moan." Jack smirks.

Pitch bites into Jack's arm until he receives a squeal from the boy. "You had help…" Pitch muffles with a mouth full of arm.

Jack pushes Pitch's face away, "Yeah well, next time I won't need help. I'll know what I'm doing. Maybe you need some help staying awake." Jack promptly receives another bite, this time harder and on the hand. He cries and pulls his hand away. "Hey!"

"The next time we have fun, you'll be the one moaning." Pitch assures and he pushes Jack down to his back and slips on top of him. It's a good thing Pitch is light, wiggling about on the poor boy. His arms sink underneath Jack's blue hoodie, running his hands over his bare skin. "Mine, mine, mine." Pitch mumbles to himself.

Jack's fingers find Pitch's suit and he peels it down over his shoulders. Pitch moves with Jack to let the boy lower it down to his waist. Pitch pushes his own arms up and gets the sweatshirt off Jack. Their bare torso's slide against one another and Pitch settles against Jack's comforting cold flesh. It's like ice, and Pitch loves how it burns him.

"Are we going to tell the others about us?" Jack wonders, brushing Pitch's black hair with his fingers.

"The other's can die for all I care."

"You're going to have to be nice to them, or at least tolerate them. They are my friends."

"You don't need friends, you'll have me."

"Pitch…" Jack kisses the top of his head. "It's not going to be like that."

"Like what? A world for just you and I?" Pitch closes his eyes and kisses back at Jack's chest. "Cold and dark…believed in, feared. We are meant to be Jack. We are but one."

Jack tugs at some of Pitch's hair. "You know I can't do that…"

Pitch snarls and nips at Jack's skin. "Why not!"

"I told you Pitch. I don't want to be feared…"

Pitch rolls off Jack and curls up on his side. Jack follows and is now the one on top of Pitch. He keeps his face close to the Boogeyman's so that he can see his expression. "Why don't you want to be loved and adored?"

"Loved and adored? The Boogeyman? Jack, you are so naïve…"

"I love you and adore you…" Jack plants a kiss on Pitch's cheek.

"You're too young. You don't know what that is."

"I'm three hundred years old!" Jack laughs at being told he is too young.

"And for how long were you even noticed by anyone Jack? You don't know what it means to be a lover!"

Jack frowns and puts his face so close to Pitch's, that the Boogeyman can't hide from him or his big, blue eyes. "I love you."

"Get off me."

"I love you, I love you."

"You disgust me Jack. I hate you so much."

"Just one kiss?"

"One."

Pitch quickly shoves his mouth against Jack's lips. "You taste foul."

"You lie and lie and lie."

"I can't stand you," Pitch grabs Jack's arm and holds him close. He brings him in to hug him against his chest. "You have such a stupid face." Pitch kisses Jack's forehead a few times.

"Oh shut up Pitch," Jack snickers.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, it is Jack who instead fell asleep beside him. Pitch has been holding him for a long time, stroking his white hair from his face. He closes his eyes and leans his head back on the headboard, lying naked with his gorgeous young lover.

He finds slumber himself and is welcomed by his old friend, nightmares. Pitch is back wandering out in the snow in his dreams, hearing Jack screaming for help in the distance. At first he believes it to be the wind, but then he hears it again. He tries to find a direction, anything! He squints his eyes to try and see through the thick globs of snow falling from the clouded sky.

"Jack?!" Pitch yells against the wind. He puts up his hand, growling at how bright the snow is-nearly blinding. "Jack!" Pitch screams again, only this time his tone reveals fear in it.

Spinning around, Pitch finally pin points where Jack might be. He runs through the snowy landscape that becomes higher and higher. Pitch ignores it until the snow is above his knees and he is struggling just to move. Jack's cries are more fierce now, begging for Pitch to help him.

Pitch's heart hammers against his chest, frantically moving through the dense snow and fighting himself on the harsh winds. "Jack!" Pitch throws his arms out, pleading to his nightmares to take a hold of him and accompany him in flight to get to Jack faster. Though nothing…absolutely nothing comes to his aid.

There is movement up ahead. Pitch can make out a dark figure standing over a fallen one. By the time Pitch reaches Jack, they're alone. Pitch slips as his boots find ice and he slides himself over to Jack, lying motionless on the ground. He falls to his knees grabbing the boy up into his arms. "Jack…?" Pitch shakes him, but the boy is unresponsive. Jack doesn't blink his wide, lifeless eyes. He is a shade of blue that no longer looks young and flawless, but instead painful, as though covered in death itself.

"Jack?..." Pitch clenches his jaw, holding the dead boy to his chest. Pitch has never felt so empty. Tears brim before spilling down his cheeks. And here he thought it wasn't in his nature to cry.

"So weak and pathetic." The voice rings in Pitch's head. One of the familiar voices that haunted him for so long in the cave. But this time it's loud and so painful that Pitch can't move when it speaks. "What has become of you Boogeyman? Look at you. I've never seen such a frightened creature as I see now." Pitch makes out a shifting figure again forming before him. He tries to make out a face-anything.

Then he wakes up, screaming until he realizes he is no longer dreaming. He feels someone grabbing at him and realizes it's Jack and that he is instead alive. Pitch trembles but calms down, touching Jack's face.

Jack soothes Pitch, running the back of his hand against his face until he relaxes. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"You're alive…"

"It was just a bad dream Pitch. I've never seen you so…" Jack doesn't finish. Instead he keeps rubbing at Pitch's arms and shoulder, trying anything to ease him. "That's sweet that you dreamt of me. That you feel this way. I don't want you to be like this, I just-it's flattering. I knew you had a heart."

"You were better off dead," Pitch goes to sit up and instead falls to the mattress. "Saves me the trouble about caring about anyone but myself."

"What's wrong Pitch?"

"I'm so tired boy…I'm so weak and tired. I can't barely raise my head."

"Is it…because…"

"I have no believers Jack…"

"I believe in you. That doesn't count for anything?

"You believe so much that I have good in me-that isn't exactly helping my situation. I'm a monster born of fear. No one is afraid of me anymore. Maybe I was feeding myself by my own fears for so long, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Pitch removes the bandages from his head and tosses them aside weakly. "I need to go scare…go scare someone."

Jack frowns with the way Pitch simply lies there. He doesn't even have the strength to speak anymore. Jack helps Pitch get comfortable on the bed before he rises at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Jack gives Pitch a kiss on the forehead before he goes to answer it.

Tooth is there, flying a few feet up off the ground. "Jack-is this a bad time?" She peeks in the door and spots Pitch lying on the bed facing the other way. The other guardians aren't fools. They know what's going on in the bedroom for the last few days, they've just been keeping their distance. But it seems that Tooth can no longer do so. "There is trouble. You need to come see." Jack gives one last look to Pitch before slipping out the door.

It's all Pitch remembers before passing out. He doesn't sleep now, it's more of a coma. He doesn't dream. He doesn't have nightmares. It's only darkness…

By the time he comes out of this state, he finds himself back in the snow. He thinks he is returning back to his horrible nightmare until he notices a glimmer of something in the corner of his eye. He looks toward Sandman, who is staring back at him sadly. When his senses return to him, Pitch realizes this is real and that he is actually out in the snow.

Pitch stares at Sandman who points up toward the sky. Pitch follows his gesture to the moon and Pitch feels something he hasn't in a long time from it. He feels a sense of belonging and purpose. Maybe he is delusional-maybe this is just a trick. But he can't deny the feeling of warmth and strength given to him by Mim. But why.

Pitch lifts himself up the best he can manage, "Where is Jack?"

Sandman shakes his head.

"Is something wrong? Is Jack in danger?"

Sandman nods his head.

"Do you know where he is? Or who has him?"

Shapes appear from above Sandman's head. Pitch snorts not knowing what the little man is telling him, but he is desperate and tries to follow along. A gold, sandy version of him keeps popping up.

"I certainly don't have him," Pitch spits at Sandy between his dark lips.

Sandman shakes his head and tries to show Pitch splitting into two. The other form mists and floats away.

"The nightmares? Do they attack now without a master?

Sandy shakes his head.

"Then they have a new master?"

Sandy slowly nods.

Pitch can feel fear again. It's so far away, being that he is in the north pole, but it's strong. It's enough to make Pitch rise to his feet with a new found strength in him. "Where is he?"

Sandy doesn't know, a question mark popping up over his head.

Pitch gives out a loud roar of anger. He moves to find some shadows and disappears into it. He needs to find some believers. That boy, that boy that was attacked by his father. That is a good place to start. Oh and the other…Jack's little pal. It seems he has to pay the children a visit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you Mr. Boogeyman, for protecting me." The boy smiles, holding his teddy bear and wiggling his feet under the covers of his quilt.

Pitch lowers his head, standing in the darkness of the closet. He doesn't have it in him to torment this child. There is no use in being here for any longer. He needs to move on.

His next visit is an average boy's room. With a desk covered in drawings, a ball and a toy here and there, and a model plane hanging from the ceiling. Pitch picks up a stuffed dinosaur to observe it quietly before setting it back on top of the shelf. He grabs the chair from the desk and pulls it over to sit down beside the bed. He stares at Jamie asleep with a deep frown on his slender features.

"Jamie…" Pitch sneers. The boy is unresponsive. Pitch leans in more and whispers in a gentler tone. "Jamie." The boy shifts on the bed, murmuring in his sleep. "Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"

Jamie scrunches his nose, "…Boogey…man."

Pitch's eyes widen and he scoots even closer. "Yess…" Pitch hisses and continues. "It is me. I need your help Jamie. It's Jack…"

"Jack?" Jamie mutters in his sleep.

"Yess. He is in trouble Jamie. I was…I should have protected him."

Jamie yawns, getting more comfortable against the pillows. "Are you his guardian now?"

Pitch pulls back and thinks about this. Had the moon not selected him to protect the children like the guardians had thought? Did Mim mean to have him protect Jack? Pitch has a sudden feeling of failure wash over him. He has failed Jack because he is weak and pathetic, like the voice had said.

"You're going to save Jack?" Jamie starts to wake up.

"I am," Pitch says more confidently. "I'm going to try, but I need your help though."

"Mine?"

"Whatever has Jack is stronger than I. I need believers again. The only way I can get my power back is if I'm feared once more." Jamie opens his bright brown eyes and rolls over to look directly into the Boogieman's golden ones. Pitch becomes aware that Jamie can see him very clearly again. "Forgive me…"

"Pitch rises up at his full height and continues to grow even taller. The old creature of monsters and fear shifts himself so he can touch the ceiling with his backside. Jamie stares on with fear swarming his eyes and a scream just at the tip of his tongue. Pitch searches the child for his deepest, darkest, nightmare and turns himself abruptly into the monster he is so frightened of. Jamie cries out in such a way that Pitch shudders in delight from hearing it.

The next morning Jamie remembers what he saw. He is busy drawing it out at his desk and the Boogeyman watches from under the bed. He stuffs the drawing in his backpack and heads off to school. It's there that he shows his friends and word of mouth spreads. The children come home that night and they are acutely aware of their closet and under their bed. The belief that something might be there waiting is reassured by the Boogieman who jumps out at them as horrible beasts. He plays into their nightmares and it spreads and spreads. A sibling telling another, a cousin, neighbor, and friend. Little by little he is believed in again. A small percentage, but enough for Pitch to start to feel like his old self again.

He is content with himself, nearly wanting to dance about the rooftops as he finds Sandy up in his gold cloud spreading his loving dreams to one and all. Pitch gives him a wave and Sandy doesn't look to happy. He comes down to Pitch's level quickly and starts throwing up shapes above his head.

"I know, I know little guy. But it has to be this way. We just have to share the sleep world or I am no help to anyone." Pitch wipes away some of the gold sand that touches his shoulder and it turns to black as it falls off his gray fingers.

Sandy lowers his head, upset that the Boogeyman is praying on children's fear once again, but there will always be nightmares, he can't stop that no matter how hard he tries. It's just the way of things. Sandman looks back up and gestures about Jack.

Pitch spots the golden figure of Jack about Sandy's head and nods. "I will search for him now. I will find him easier now." Pitch closes his eyes and lets himself extend to the out reaches of the world. Anywhere where there might be fear, the Nightmare King searches for Jack. He finds it and turns to the direction of the west. "He's there…in this direction." Pitch vanishes into the darkness and Sandy follows him from the sky. His golden cloud turns into a sting ray and he rides it, tagging along Pitch's quick movements below.

Shadow to shadow, Pitch reappears and disappears into the darkness. He gains a lot of speed, and the two creatures cover the lands rather quickly. Pitch stops in front of a cavern on the side of a mountain. Sandy floats down behind Pitch and they look at one another. Together they head inside, only Sandy's glow lighting their way. Not that Pitch needs it to see, he actually sees better in the dark.

They come across a door that leads down into a dungeon. It's there that they find the guardians all trapped in individual prisons. The metal bars are reinforced with a thin layer of black nightmares, just enough to prevent any magic in letting them escape.

"Sandy! Pitch?" The others all peer out the openings of their cells, actually happy to see the both of them. All of them but Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Pitch says in worry.

Sandy gestures for them to be quiet and goes to open up their cell doors. Pitch does the same, but the black nightmares lash out at him in a painful way. Pitch snaps his hand back from the bars with a cry. Sandy pulls his hands back too, shaking off the hurt.

"This isn't my nightmares. There is no fear! It's only pain. Who would manipulate my precious nightmares?" Pitch is distraught, looking at the blackness in agony.

Sandy touches the side of Pitch's leg as if to say 'there-there.'

"Pitch, Sandy will get us out of here. Go find Jack, he has him." North whispers from his cell.

"Who does?"

_"You do."_

Just then there is an evil laugh rippling through the cave system. It echoes through the dungeon and Pitch would recognize it more than anyone…because it's his own. Now Pitch thinks back to the voices, all of them-all of them! They were himself and his own doubts. Pitch flinches at the sound of Jack's scream from about. "No!" Pitch yells. He will not have this play out like in his nightmare. He will not lose Jack!

Pitch runs off, back up the steps, through the caves. He follows Jack's cries until he reaches a part in the cave that is rather amazing to behold. It's rocky ceiling is so high up that it puts his own lair to shame. Everything glistens from the minerals and stones of whatever this rocky place is made of. Pitch walks with his reflection following in the crystals he passes.

He eventually finds Jack twisted on the floor and he rushes to him across the slippery grounds. "No, no, no…" He begs as he grabs Jack's bloodied, naked body. "Don't be dead Jack…"

To Pitch's surprise, Jack moves in his arms and takes a deep, jagged breath. His eyes open a little, just enough to see that Pitch has come to rescue him. Pitch holds him close, protectively, as he searches the source of the laughter mocking him.

Finally the black figure emerges and to Pitch's surprise, it's him…but only a shadow. A shade. The creature has shifted in to a taller version of itch if he was nothing but blackness. "...What are you?"

The shadows laugh once more, finding Pitch's suffering to be amusing. "What am I? What are you? You are the Boogeyman, are you not? You scare children and control nightmares. But I am those nightmares, I am fear! I am everything that scares, torments, and tortures. I am pain and suffering! We tricked you when you were human. We got inside of you, but you found a way to use us for your own pleasures. But now we escaped again and now you are the shade of what you once were!"

The nightmare shifts into other figures now. Monsters and beasts surrounding the two of them. Pitch rises and his scythe appears quickly in his grip. He swings it around, slicing and killing a few of the monsters that storm them. All to protect Jack, but in vain.

The shadows grab Pitch and betray him. They take him by the wrists, forcing the scythe to disappear from his hands. He fights it with a wild animalistic way about him. Biting, kicking, whatever he must do to get them off. The nightmares push him down to the ground and twist his limbs in such a way, that they're only millimeters from breaking. Pitch cries as his arm pops out of place of his shoulder and he becomes very still.

"Whatever you want with me, so be it. Just let Jack go." Pitch begs.

The nightmares laugh, but no longer in his own voice. Instead it's their own. Many, many voices. "Where is the fun in that?"

Pitch feels his left arm keep twisting, unable to do anything as there is a loud crack of his bones breaking. Pitch gives out such a sound that it makes Jack regain full consciousness and try to help. Jack manages to freeze a monster or two, before he is also pinned down again.

"Oh, so much fun with Jack…" The solid black monsters rush in on Jack, lapping their dark tongues and running their wretched hands all over his pretty white flesh.

"No, he is mine." Pitch whines and the nightmares chuckle.

"Ours now," they respond with black tentacles twisting around his legs. They spread him wide and force their way inside Jack roughly.

Pitch is so angry, so furious that he is actually able to rise up. He ignores the pain of his arm and runs for Jack. He nearly gets to him before a tentacle wraps around his neck like a noose and chokes at him. Pitch claws at the shadow's hold on him. It's not long before the nightmares take advantage of him too and shove into Pitch's throat. It feels like a thick cock and it violates him in such a way, that Pitch bites down on it.

The nightmares howl and the tentacle leaves his throat. Pitch gags, coughs, and gasps for air. He doesn't even get to fill his lungs with much as he can't find his breath again. It's trying the other end now. Pitch kicks it away, but his ankle is caught by another. His free leg is grabbed also and he can do nothing as he feels the cold, slick tentacle rubbing against his hole.

Pitch spits out vileness in every language he knows. Cursing and swearing and the monsters around him. His voice is cut off as the tentacle rams inside him, so deep that Pitch can't move without pain. He feels as though it's in his stomach before it finally stops.

Jack looks to be spared of such tortures. It looks as though they're raping the poor boy, but not too deep. Pitch doesn't watch Jack's torment. He can't stand it.

Instead he lies there silently, unable to do nothing as the tentacles slide in and out of his body. After a while he feels a hot, ooze in his stomach and it makes him shudder. Their release burns him and he curls up from the pain. The tentacle pulls out of him and the monsters watch blood streaming down his gray legs along with their black cum.

The nightmares pull away from Pitch, laughing at him as he tries to get to his feet. He slips on his knees on the pool of fluids beneath him. Oh but how determine Pitch is. He gets to his feet despite it all and his scythe appears once more. The monsters gasp at such a feat, not expecting to get hacked away like this.

"You are mine! You are all mine! You belong to me! The Boogeyman! Cower before me!" Pitch staggers, yelling up at the monsters who step back from him. Once in a while they'll slash at him with their tails or nails, cutting away at his body. Pitch doesn't stop walking forward, even as they slash him across the face.

The nightmares instead turn on Jack, to kill him as an answer to stop Pitch from attacking them further. They beat him down, though it doesn't stop Pitch. Oh no, it only makes it worse for them. Pitch shifts into such a frightening being that the monsters cry in fear. They beg and ask for forgiveness, but there is none to be given. Pitch takes them all back into him. Reaching out with his fear and grabbing a hold of the nightmares. He draws them in and they sink back into his body where they belong.

All at once the voices stop and Pitch collapses to one knee with his eyes black as night. The gold in them slowly returns and he trembles from the nightmares filling him like they had. He looks down, realizing he is covered in blood. The ooze in his stomach burnt through him like acid. It ate away his organs, bone, and flesh…finally putting a stop to Pitch's rampage and surge of strength. Pitch falls down to his rear, shaking as his body betrays him and he finds himself dying.

He can hear Jack's voice. The boy is alright. That's all that matters.

It's getting very dark now. So dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness…drowning…drowning…

Pitch suddenly realizes that he really is drowning. Grabbing both sides of the golden tub, he lifts himself up out of the water gasping. All around him little hands are grabbing him every which way. Colorful little…fairies.

Pitch snarls and tries to bat them away, but they keep swarming him. Ten of them are busy shampooing his hair, while more smacks a bar of soap against his face. Pitch smacks it away as the fairies giggle from the bubbles on his cheek. All the little fairies grab a hold of Pitch's hair and throw him back down under the water. He flails and kicks until they bring him back up again.

"Stop! I'll crush every one of you I swear it-" Pitch slams his fist toward one, misses and smacks his knuckle against the tile. He flinches, growling toward all the flying annoyances.

"Oh you're awake!" Tooth comes up with a towel hanging from her arm. "Didn't think it would be so soon. How are you feeling?"

Pitch shakes his head, "What happened? I-hey!" He hits a fairy that is cleaning his ear.

Tooth waves her hands, "Okay girls, no more. He can manage from here." The group of fairies all squeak and squeal, zooming this way and that until Pitch finally is alone in the bathwater.

Pitch realizes that the fairies put his hair into pig tails and quickly fixes it back to the normal way he wears it. Not that he has much choice, it sort of just springs back that way. He makes a face toward the bubbles all around him and the scent coming from the water he sits in. "Lavender?"

"You were barely holding on by the time we found you. Poor Jack was doing everything he could to keep you alive. You should have seen him, he loves you so much." Tooth nearly swoons at how romantic it is. "And you saved him, you saved all of us."

Pitch looks at Tooth like she's stupid. "You really make me want to vomit when you put it all that way…" He stretches his fingers, "How did you fix my arm…how did you fix, well, everything?"

Tooth raises her shoulders, grinning. "We all helped heal you Pitch. Even the moon…"

Pitch rises up out of the bathtub so fast that the water splashes out onto the floor. "This doesn't change anything. This doesn't mean that you and I, or the rabbit-or the Santa Claus-are all buddy-buddy."

Tooth's gaze drops from Pitch's face to his crotch and he looks down too when he remembers he is naked. He lifts his brow and sticks out his hand for the towel. "Envious of Jack all of a sudden? That he has me and my huge, thick-"

"Skull?"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Pitch snatches the towel quickly from Tooth and wraps it around his waist. "No matter. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Of course. He is young and resilient. We knew Jack would be just fine." Tooth grabs another towel and throws Pitch forward to wrap it around his head. He knocks her back and straightens himself. When he does, the towel is swirling around the top of his head. Pitch snorts and throws it off. Once again, his hair just pops back into place.

The door swings open when Jack had heard Pitch's voice. He comes running in and jumps at Pitch. Pitch nearly looses his balance, but catches the boy. Jack laughs and kisses the Boogeyman several times on the face. "Do you still hate me?"

"Of course I do." Pitch says as a matter of fact. He sets Jack back down on his feet. "I hate you with all my heart." He leans forward and presses his forehead against Jack's. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"First we should probably ask Tooth to give us privacy…" Jack smirks to Tooth who flushes red.

"Oh…yes, right." Tooth flies out the door, peeks in for one more look, then closes it behind her.

"Then what?" Pitch raises his brow.

Jack wraps his arms around Pitch tighter. "…then, we continue where we left off. If you're up to it?"

Pitch pauses to weigh out his aches and pains. It wasn't nearly enough to prevent him from playing with his new toy. "Jack, let me ask you something…Why are you're clothes still on?"

Jack grins and steps back. "Because you haven't taken them off."

"What, are your arms broken?" Pitch grab's Jack by the collar of his hoodie and nearly rips it off him. Jack stumbles forward and is assisted with falling from a kick to Jack's ass. Jack face plants and finds his pants being removed. "They took your virginity from me…" Pitch cries almost painfully as he kisses Jack's lower back.

"…I don't remember any of it. I was so out of it. All I remember is pain really." Jack admits, head to the ground and rear up in the air.

Pitch laps his tongue at Jack's anus, "Good. Then I will take what belongs to me. There won't be any pain…unless you want it."

Jack shakes his head, "No more pain…not after that…"

Pitch nods and rubs his fingers around Jack's puckered rim. "Whatever you want Jack."

Jack squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Pitch's mouth kissing and lapping at his hole. He bites his lip to fight a whimper as a long tongue slips in the tight space, wiggling about, exploring and tasting. Pitch is amused how cold Jack is on the outside, yet a hint of warmth on the inside.

Pitch leans forward and puts his fingers against Jack's mouth. "Suck on them would you?" Jack opens his mouth, and Pitch smirks at the way Jack sucks as if it were his cock. Pitch waits until his fingers are nice and wet before he sits back down and admires the sight before him. He edges Jack's legs further apart and pushes his saliva covered finger tips at the hole. It's so tight, the pink little hole among icy, white. Pitch turns his hand palm up and sinks two fingers deep into Jack. Jack's anus clenches around Pitch's fingers so hard that Pitch has to coax Jack to loosen. "There you go Jack…keep yourself relaxed. You will enjoy this, trust me." Pitch gets knuckle deep and stretches his fingers apart to open Jack up more. "Doesn't that feel nice? How about this, hm?" He finds Jack's special lil' bundle of nerves and pushes against it.

Jack's back arches and drool runs down his chin. "Oooh…" He nearly falls, but Pitch puts him right back into position. He holds him there, slowly pulling his fingers out and back in. Getting faster when Jack is ready, going harder into that slick opening. Pitch notes the pre-cum spilling from Jack's cock onto the bathroom floor and slows down. His own dick is perked up, eager to slip himself inside and become acquainted with Jack's ass hole.

"Let me roll you over so I can see that pretty face." Pitch helps Jack to his back side, after he removed his fingers. He grabs Jack by the thighs and spreads him apart. "Relax-relax. I won't be able to-"

"Make love to me if I'm anxious-I got it." Jack huffs.

Pitch blinks, "I was going to say fuck you, but I suppose that is a more romantic way of putting it." Pitch has casted away the towel and has his cock's head up against Jack's hole, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside. Yet despite the prep talk, Jack is tighter than ever. "What are you doing? Don't clench your muscles like that."

"You have to tell me you love me first." Jack blows a kiss to Pitch.

"Love you? I risked my life for you, isn't that enough? Why would I need to say it?"

"Because I want to hear it," Jack puts simply. Pitch glares at Jack for a while, but Jack doesn't give in. Pitch clears his throat and mutters something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Jack, you are a pain, a nuisance, a headache that I can't get rid of! But I-love-you." Pitch hits Jack in the gut for snickering. "Do you like to see me like this?!"

Jack wiggles his toes, "Oh yes. Very much. You're too much fun."

Pitch sighs and feels Jack loosening for him. He spits in his hand and coats some saliva over his cock, but doesn't find it all too necessary. The last time, Jack's dick slid in and out of him no problem. It must be their body temperatures and the nice friction they get from each other. Jack's insides almost seem wet anyways, being he is so icy and cool. Nearly as wet a girl, Pitch ponders.

Pitch gets in about three inches before Jack looks upset. He stops and rubs Jack's thighs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah-just-hurts a little. It feels weird."

Pitch takes Jack's dick, stroking him as he moves to push in more. He takes it nice and slow for Jack, inch by inch stopping until Jack adjusts to him. He gets all the way in with hardly any pain or unease. Jack is surprised that it doesn't burn too much, the stretching of his hole-instead it feels so nice. "Are you ready?" Pitch makes sure, then slides himself right back out again. His dick pops out with ease and he pushes right back in. He continues to do this, enjoying the way Jack's anus stays gaping for him, just a little, but enough that Pitch can see some of Jack's insides.

Pitch exhales deeply, thrusting slowly in and out of him. The moans that fill the bathroom is like music to his ears. Pitch stays in now, rather than pulling out all the way. Just enough that his head is nearly out, before he thrusts back in. Each time he picks up the pace and the thrust is harder. Jack whines and cries with pleasure, and Pitch just watches him, breathing hard, but keeping himself quiet. It isn't until a while into it that Pitch becomes vocal. Not nearly like anything being on bottom, but vocal none the less. Jack on the other hand is moaning like a slut…a girl. That pretty damn face, it's a wonder if he should have been born a boy anyways. "I'm going to fill you with my hot cum you know?" Pitch is pounding Jack so hard that Jack's voice shakes and trembles out of him.

"I want you to fill me up Pitch…" Jack pleads.

Pitch gives Jack's cock a few squeezes as the boy ejaculates quite a load. Pitch pumps him until every last drop is out of him. Even rubbing his balls and squeezing them to make sure Jack has had a wonderful orgasm. Pitch digs his nails into Jack, curling his toes and ramming Jack so hard he'll leave bruises. He catches himself from falling as he does as he is promised. Pitch releases everything he has into Jack, trembling and staying like this until the climax passes. He pushes himself back up, just in time to receive a face full of sperm across the face. He wipes it off, "Wha-"

"Sorry, I think I had another orgasm. Oh god, it's hard to tell…I feel so good all over." Jack doesn't want Pitch to slide out of him anytime soon. Then again, he really did enjoy seeing Pitch with his legs in the air and bucking like an animal in heat. Maybe they'll have to take turns.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look handsome as always Pitch," Jack smiles, standing to his side.

Together they in front of a full length mirror, Pitch closer and in the middle so he can see himself. His outfit covers more skin, coming up his long neck and his fingers. There is a little more elegance to it than before, and it fits to his body much tighter.

"I know," Pitch smoothes out his attire. He turns to Jack. "You know this is a terrible idea?"

Jack sighs and closes the space between them. He runs his hands over Pitch's hips. "It's just dinner Pitch. They want to say thank you. Maybe even…welcome you to the group?"

Pitch's dark lips twitch and he can't express his disgust properly. The idea of hanging out with the Bunny or Tooth makes Pitch want to jump out the window right now. So instead of saying anything, Pitch considers the possibility and survival rate of the fall.

"…Uh, Pitch?" Jack rubs his hips more.

Pitch shakes his head, "What? Oh. I was just thinking that maybe you all should have left me in the cave to die. Anything would be better than this." Pitch heads for the door and Jack is quick to follow.

"Optimistic as always," Jack takes Pitch by the hand, but Pitch shakes it off. Jack grabs his hand again and Pitch allows it for now. "Besides, I'm not so sure they're all thrilled about this either. It's a nice gesture on their part though. So try not to be rude, promise?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Promise to try? For me?"

Pitch stops in the hallway. He watches the toys being made in the next room through the colorful glass. Everything is so bright and colorful at North's place, it makes Pitch dizzy and nauseous most of the time. "For you Jack, I will try."

Pitch removes his hand from Jack as they enter the dining room. The room is quite impressive with the Christmas décor, but most of all the table, that is longer than one Pitch has even seen before. The table is covered in all sorts of foods and drinks. Pitch gags at the smell of it all, especially the scent of the roasted pig in the middle. He goes up to it and pokes the pig's head a few times.

"You like pig?" North seems pleased. The little elves pull out a chair for him to sit at the head of the table. "I would not have guessed that."

Pitch realizes the chair beside him is moving and notes the elves are now pulling one out for him too. Pitch glares down at them and they scurry off before he can kick one with his boot. He hesitantly takes a seat, flinching as Tooth pops over his shoulder to pour him a glass of egg nog. His gaze falls on the thick milky slop, expressionless.

Jack sits beside Pitch, touching his arm to tear his attention away from the drink. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth sit across from Jack and Pitch, everyone quiet.

"I'd like to give toast to Pitch. I never thought to be saying that, but well, here we are. Stranger things have happened. To Pitch, for saving us." North holds up his drink and the others do the same slowly.

Pitch nods, not willing to join in and have to drink the egg nog.

"You should try the carrot cake, it's pretty delicious mate."

Pitch blinks when he realizes the Bunny just spoke to him. "I don't require food…mate."

Jack wonders about this, "does it make you sick?"

"Does it make you sick Jack?" Pitch questions right back.

Jack shrugs, "No. I guess not. I don't ever feel full or hungry, but I enjoy the taste." Jack leans in to whisper to Pitch. "Maybe you should at least try a few bites? You know, to show you care."

Pitch leans and whispers back, "Or how about I continue to eat nothing, like I have been for the last few centuries and when you decide to explore me with your tongue, I will continue to be so clean inside that I fucking sparkle."

Pitch picks up his spoon, shoves it into the mash potatoes, scoops some up, and slams it on his plate. It's so thick that he just leaves the spoon sticking out of it. "Saving Jack was my privilege…"

"So. You two…?" North shifts uncomfortably. "You two are…uh…"

"Together?" Tooth finishes.

"Together. Yes. Good for you two. End of conversation." North shoves ham in his mouth.

Bunny says nothing, and just pushes his carrots around on his plate. Sandy watches everyone with curiosity and wonder.

"Yes," Jack begins slowly. "I mean…We're in love."

Pitch moves for his fork or knife. Jack moves the sharp eating utensils from him.

"That's just weird my friend. How are you gonna make wee bunnies together?" Bunny lowers his brow.

"I don't think they are considering children, with Pitch being the Boogeyman afterall, Bunny." Tooth laughs and munches on a cookie.

Jack doesn't appreciate the comment, rising in his chair some. "Hey! Pitch would be fine around children-"

"Until he scares the piss out of em," Bunny points with his fork.

"How about pie! Yeti make apple pie…blueberry pie…pecan pie…" North puts every different kind of pie on his plate.

Pitch's plate still remains empty. He doesn't respond, but he listens to the conversation around him. His focus is something happening around his feet. The Boogeyman notices the elves are playing with his boot and in response, lifts his leg and brings his foot harshly down upon one of them. There is thump and a squeal. Pitch looks around the table wide eyed now that everyone is looking at him.

"I might have accidently killed one of those little monsters. Unless you can stuff it's organs back into him. I'm going to go now." Pitch rises from the table.

"Leaving so soon Black? What's your hurry mate? Off to cause more messes for us so soon?" Bunny narrows his eyes at him.

Pitch pushes the chair in. "You would think that after being trapped in a hole for so long that I wouldn't be in a hurry to do anything in particular after being freed from it. But it just so happens that I'm in a hurry to break my own neck. Thank you for dinner." Pitch leaves the room.

After a long moment of silence, North breaks it. "Dinner…success." North raises his mug up again.

Sandy who had fallen asleep, wakes up and raises his own mug with a smile, not really sure what's going on, but happy either way.


	11. Chapter 11-(Final Chapter)

"Don't give me that look Jack, you know I couldn't stay there." Pitch walks through the forest near the location of North's palace. Jack glides through the wind around him. Every so often Jack will let his bare feet touch the snow, before he lifts off again with his staff at hand.

"Where are we going to go?" Jack wonders.

"We?" Pitch stops in his tracks.

Jack stops too, landing in front of the Nightmare King. "Well yeah. We. Where ever you go, I'll go."

"To live with me?"

"Of course."

Pitch considers this and walks again. "My lair isn't so bad, no? It's quite homey when you get use to it."

"Apart from the bats, the darkness, and dampness?"

"I know, that's the best parts," Pitch smiles to Jack.

"Do you even have any furniture?"

"Oh yes. Enough."

"Sounds alright," Jack uses his staff to assist him walking through the snow.

"Really?" Pitch lifts his brow and turns to Jack. "…alright." He nods to himself.

Pitch actually finds himself a little…excited, at the thought of Jack living with him. "No visitors though. No children, no games, no playing, no snowballs, no-"

"Uh huh. How about a lot of time alone? You and I?" Jack floats up to kiss at Pitch's cheek.

Pitch agrees, "Yes, I'd approve of such things as that."

Once they reach the lair, Pitch becomes self-conscious. He is very aware of what his home must be like compared to North's. There is no red and green's, no bright colors, and no glitter. Just black, black, and more black. Pitch really can't give a proper tour to Jack either. 'Here are some rocks, here is a broken bridge, some more rocks…' Pitch leads Jack to a broken bed in the middle of the place. He gestures to it. "Furniture."

"Oh." Jack nods and taps the bed frame with his staff. "More than I have, I guess."

"Do you need anything else?" Pitch wonders. Jack shakes his head.

"Just you," Jack assures. "I'd prefer if you slept on top though, with me? I like it that way."

Pitch nods, "I can compromise." Pitch lets a moment of silence pass before he speaks once more. "Jack…I must tell you something. It's about how I came about some quick believers-to help you." Pitch gains Jack's attention, avoiding eye contact with the boy. "I may have frightened your young friend, but I didn't have much choice."

"Wait, what? Jamie?"

"With his help, he started spreading the word. I can feel so many children now so scared to go to sleep." Pitch closes his eyes and inhales deeply. As if breathing in their very fears.

"Why…? Out of anyone, why did you have to pick him?"

"Because he believed that I was out there. Now he is scared of me once more. Isn't that great?" Pitch throws his hands up.

Jack looks away, with sadness in his deep blue eyes. "I told him I'd protect him…"

"Oh come on Jack. You can't protect the boy from everythin'. He needs to experience a little bit for himself. He needs to know that things might be lurking about to harm him. It's about survival Jack. Fight or flight. He needs those instincts."

"…maybe."

"Maybe? I know so!" Pitch slides up behind Jack and presses into him. "Jack, did you know I would fantasize of us?…Before, when I was down here by myself."

"Really?" Jack spins around to look up at his lover.

Pitch nods, tightening his lips. "I thought about what had happened if you accepted my offer. If you were to have ruled with me, right by my side. What it was like to have a family, to love you and for you to love me."

"I do love you, but the world doesn't need to be like it was…back in the dark ages." Jack presses his face against Pitch's chest.

"…Oh if it was Jack…you would have seen me in my most glorious times. You would have been quite impressed. I could make it happen again if you let me just-"Pitch hugs Jack closer.

Jack wiggles out of the grasp and pushes Pitch away. "Why is this so important? Why are you pushing this?"

"Why is it important?...Why is it important?!" Rage twists Pitch's features. "You should know what it was like! You should know how it feels to not be believed in! To be cast out! To be unwanted and unloved! The mortals can't see me! They can see you now though, so is that all that matters?! It only matters if dear Jack is up on his pedestal while I make sure he doesn't fall off it! That is my life now! To make sure you don't bump your head or get a scratch while you're floating about in snow ball fights, laughing and giggling-having fun! What about me Jack?! What about me!"

Jack watches Pitch curl up on himself and turn away. He sighs and moves to hold Pitch from behind. "I do understand Pitch…and you're right, you should be believed in. It doesn't mean the world has to plunge into darkness though. We can all equally share what is ours. The world needs balance and you're important to that. So I will stay out of you way Pitch. Just don't scare Jamie anymore, okay?"

Pitch slowly turns around. His face softer toward Jack. "You're afraid…? You're afraid now that I might leave you?"

"You can feel it, can't you?" Jack lowers his head. Pitch is quick to lift it back up by his chin.

"You won't get sick of me? You will stay with me forever?"

"I will Pitch. No matter how much you might bite me or push me away, I'm going to keep at you and never give up on you." Jack pushes Pitch so that he loses his balance and falls to the floor. Pitch grunts, but sees where this is going when Jack is there between his legs. "And even if you can't keep up with me!"

"Oh you wretched thing. It isn't a race. Besides, if it were, I hold out much longer than you. I can't even touch you without you creaming all over yourself like a virgin. Well…if that were still true. Now you're just my whore."

Jack lowers his pants and parts Pitch's outfit. He searches for his pants to bring them down to Pitch's knees. "I'm the whore? You should hear yourself when I'm inside you!" Jack's cock is there, begging to get inside Pitch's warmth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-ahhh" Pitch covers his mouth when Jack ram himself in all at once until Jack's balls slam against him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I could do this all day," Jack coos.

Pitch rolls his eyes and spreads his legs more. "Oh you slut."

Jack kisses Pitch on the lips, removing the rest of his pants and the man's boots. Pitch is twisted on his side, his upper half turned to still kiss Jack' soft lips. Their kiss is broken by a sudden slap to Pitch's ass. Pitch gives Jack a funny look. "Did you just spank me?"

"Heh, I've always wanted to do that…" Jack blushes.

"You have an odd idea of how mating works," Pitch snorts.

"Oh is this what that is? Well you have even odder plans if you think this is going to work with two men!"

Pitch suddenly bursts into laughter, which makes Jack chuckle himself. "Jack, just shut up and fuck me would you?"

**Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story and has followed me. If you have any suggestions for a sequel, I'd appreciate comments or suggestions being left. Or even idea's for a different story with Pitch, that would be fine too. I've been having too much fun writing these two. Especially Mr. Boogeyman-isn't he so fantastic?**


End file.
